This invention relates generally to apparatus for preselecting the operating range of an air conditioning unit, and specifically to apparatus for preventing unauthorized changing of the operating range of an air conditioning unit once the range has been selected.
This present invention will be described with specific regards to a packaged terminal air conditioning unit (PTAC) of the type typically utilized in hotels, motels, inns or other similar type lodgings wherein the unit is adapted to provide heating or cooling to a specific comfort area within a building. The unit is generally housed within a sleeve mounted in an outside wall of a building and includes an outdoor section and an indoor section that are separated by a wall containing a covering of insulating material. The insulation prevents heat from being exchanged freely between the sections and also provides a sound barrier.
The occupant of the lodging is afforded the ability and accessibility to control the output of the unit so that the temperature within the occupied comfort area can be selectively regulated within a temperature range which, in most cases, is the entire operational range of the unit. Accordingly, the unit is oftentimes set at an extremely high level above what might be considered a normal comfort level resulting in a considerable waste of energy and an unnecessary increase in the proprietor""s operating expenses.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve air conditioning units and, in particular, to units that are located in hotels, motels and other public places of lodging where the occupant has free access to the operation of the unit.
It is a further object of the present invention to conserve energy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tamper proof temperature control for an air conditioner unit wherein the operation range of the unit can be selected within desired limits.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable temperature control for an air conditioner unit wherein the temperature range of the control can only be selected by authorized personnel.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by a tamper proof apparatus for use in an air conditioning unit for controlling temperature output of the unit within a preselected range of temperatures. A first panel is mounted in the unit and the distal end of a thermostat control knob is arranged to pass upwardly through the panel. A control knob is placed over the distal end of the shaft that includes a radially extended arm that is positioned adjacent to the control panel. The arm describes an arcuate path of travel as the knob and shaft are rotated. A raised second panel is mounted over the first panel in a spaced apart relationship therewith. The second panel includes an opening in which the control knob is rotatably contained. The arm, however, is captured between the two panels. A series of spaced apart holes are located in the lower panel along the arcuate path of travel described by the arm. Stop members are interchangeably mounted on either side of the arm within selected holes to limit the range of rotation of the arm and thus the range of control of the thermostat. The stop members, like the arm, are located between the panels so that the location of the stop members cannot be altered without separating the panels.